


Were You Just A Dream?

by Daisuke_Takahiro (momiji_neyuki)



Category: Free!
Genre: Caring Senpais, Childhood Friends, Discovery, Dreams, First Meetings, Friendship/Love, Hanahaki Disease, Hospitalization, Illnesses, M/M, Misunderstandings, One-Sided Attraction, Student Teaching, past friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-07-05 11:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15862989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/Daisuke_Takahiro
Summary: "The cherry blossom represents the fragility and the beauty of life. It's a reminder that life is almost overwhelmingly beautiful but that it is also tragically short."~Homaro Cantu





	1. Beautiful Dreamer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knaps_docx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knaps_docx/gifts), [thePetetoherPatrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thePetetoherPatrick/gifts).



> *****THIS IS NOT A CHARACTER DEATH FIC. NO ONE DIES OR WILL DIE.*****
> 
>  
> 
> Hey everyone!
> 
> So since I decided to plunge into three fandoms with my fic **[The Four Aces]()** I figured it was only fair to write fics in each fandom as well. I have two in the Daiya no A fandom, but this is my first in the Free! one. Thanks to a (not so) little fic called [The Sea That Turned To Sand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12901206/chapters/29472798) and the art of [Kuma-tori](http://kuma-tori.tumblr.com/) I have fallen absolutely in love with Rin/Rei and claim them as my OTP in this fandom. They are so opposite and yet beautiful together that it makes you want to cry almost as much as Rin does! ^0^
> 
> Anyway, I was inspired also to write this fic after finding a fic, that was sadly orphaned, in another fandom that dealt with the flower disease [Hanahaki](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Hanahaki_Disease). So put my OT together with this and you have my fic! ^-^
> 
> This fic is dedicated to two wonderful people. One I have known for three years and just met for the first time last month. I dragged him kicking a screaming into the Free! fandom and now he is swimming along with us! ^0^
> 
> The other is someone I met by reading her fics here and I fell in love with the writing and descriptions. You should check out [Regency](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15566997/chapters/36139926) when you can! ^-^
> 
> Okay, enough from me now, please enjoy my first fic in the Free! fandom.

”Rei-chan!”

”Not so fast, I can’t keep up!”

”Come on, you’re gonna miss it!”

”I’m trying!”

The boy was waving to Rei from the top of the hill. Rei was at the bottom trying to climb up. He was wearing his slippery good shoes though so he had no grip on soft ground. That fact that it had just rained didn’t help either.

”Man Rei-chan you are slow!”

”It’s not my fault!”

The boy just laughed at him and continued to beckon him with his hand.

”Help me!”

Rei kept slipping down the muddy grass during his climb. He felt like he was going to fall and ruin his school uniform.

”Ahhhhh!”

Then he did and saw the ground coming up to meet his glasses and face.

”Gotcha!”

It didn’t happen though. The boy caught him.

”Thanks ***-chan.”

”No problem, what are friends for?”

The boy took his hand and guided him up to the top of the hill. Rei adjusted his glasses as he crested the view.

”Wow.”

Rei was in awe of the sight before him.

”I know right? It’s such a short time, but the view is worth everything!”

”I would definitely agree ***-chan.”

Before Rei lay a perfect lake and on the lake thousands of cherry blossoms. They were flowing from the twin trees on the hill that the two boys stood in between. The wind was blowing a gentle breeze and stirring up more of the pink blossoms. Rei looked over at the boy as they landed in his hair. The boy giggled and twirled around.

”You have petals in your hair ***-chan.”

”I know! I want to make a crown of them!”

”That would be beautiful, but the flowers are so fragile that the petals would fall off before you finished putting them together.”

”Yeah.”

The boy flopped down on the grass making the blossoms around him stir up into the air. Rei sat down next to him and watched the sight.

”I have an idea! Lay down Rei-chan and close your eyes.”

”Uh, okay.”

Rei lay down.

”What are you…”

”Shhh, just trust me.”

Rei trusted the boy so he obeyed without question. He felt the shadow of the boy hovering over him. He felt light touches on his hair and the slight tickle of the boy’s long…red, pink…hair on his cheek.

”Your hair is making me want to itch. R**-chan.”

”Here let me then.”

A light touch of nails replaced the hair on his cheek as his itch was taken away.

”Better?”

”Yes, thank you R**-chan.”

”Okay and done!”

”I can’t see what you did.”

”Hold on, I have my pocket mirror. Don’t open your eyes yet.”

The boy pulled out the mirror they used to spy around corners. He held it up to Rei’s face.

”Okay now open.”

”R**-chan what did you…oh…”

Rei saw that the boy had created a ring of cherry blossom petals like a crown on his head.

”What do you think?”

”Beautiful.”

Rei wasn’t talking about his face in the mirror though, he was talking about how the boy looked hovering over him. The afternoon sun was just behind him making him glow. The cherry blossom’s continued to fall onto his head. He looked ethereal.

”Yeah, I think so to. Now you do me!”

The boy pulled away and flopped down on the grass. He looked over at Rei and smiled. Rei sat up and took up the same position as the boy had before.

”Do you want me to close my eyes?”

”No, it would be silly since you know what I am doing.”

The truth was that Rei wanted to look in the boy’s eyes as he hovered over him. He wanted to take in every feature, every facial expression, everything.

”I can see myself in your glasses.”

The boy giggled as Rei slowly picked up petals and started to create the perfect crown. A petal landed on the boy’s cheek and R** went to brush it away.

”No leave it.”

The boy put his hand down.

”Okay.”

Rei put another peta on the other cheek to even it out. The boy smiled back up at him.

”Are you almost done?”

”Almost, be patient R*n-chan.”

Rei grabbed a few more petals to add a finishing touch.

”There done.”

”Cool, let me see it.”

The boy grabbed his pocket mirror and held it up.

”You made a heart in the front!”

”Yeah, it looks good on you.”

”I like it. I wish we could take a picture.”

”Me too.”

A rain drop hit the boy’s cheek. Rei turned away and looked into the sky. There were clouds, but the sun was still shining.

”Sun shower!”

The boy jumped up and started to dance in the rain.

”Come on Rei-chan join me!”

”We will get sick!”

He wasn’t listening though. He grabbed Rei’s hand and began to spin them in a circle. Rei was trying to keep his glasses on his face as he looked at the laughing boy in front of him.

”R-R-R-R*n-channnnnn!”

”1…2…3!”

The boy let go of Rei and they both tumbled backwards. Rei landed on the hill near one of the trees, but the boy lost his footing and tumbled down the hill towards the lake.

”WHHHOOOOAAAA!”

He landed with a splash scattering the petals on the water. Rei looked in horror as the boy started to flail around. The water was deeper than they knew and Rei could not swim.

”REI! HELP ME!”

Rei ran down the hill and stood on the bank. He wanted to jump in, but it was useless. He would be able to do nothing.

”HELP ME SOMEONE HELP!”

Rei screamed for some one to come. Where were all the grown ups?

”REEEIIIIII!”

Rei saw the boy start to go under. He panicked and yelled for him as his head and hands disappeared.

RIN!”


	2. Back Down to Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Uh, Rei-chan?”
> 
> ”Nagisa-senpai it is rude to interrupt when someone is talking.”
> 
> ”I think it may be more rude to ignore the line that is forming at the register while you are talking Rei-chan.”
> 
> ”Line that is…”
> 
> Rei turned around and let out an unmanly noise at the sight of all the customers. He began to bow and apologize. The man in the front of him held up his hands.
> 
> ”Actually you’re story was quite interesting and educational. Ever think about becoming a teacher?”
> 
> ”That’s what Rei-chan is going to school for!”
> 
> ”Senpai!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Sorry it took so long to get this next chapter up! With school starting and all, I have been crazy busy, but now things are settling down and the updates should come quicker. For those new to my fics, I try to update my fics in order so if you want to know which one is coming next, just scroll down to the oldest one before **[SCM Showdown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15200867/chapters/35255072)**. ^-^
> 
> So I guess this chapter could be considered a filler? I had an idea when I started this, but I decided to head in a different direction and needed this chapter to set the stage for what is to come. I hope you all don't mind. @~@
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

”Rei-chan are you alright, you look exhausted!”

”Ah Nagisa-senpai, I guess I was just up studying too late.”

”Rei-chan, you are such an over achiever.”

”Hey you two, hurry up your shift is about to start!”

”Sorry Ichimei-san!”

Both young men ran into the coffee shop quickly. They headed to the breakroom and put their coats and backpacks in their lockers. Then they put their blue aprons on and clocked in.

”You boys need to stop daydreaming so much.”

”Sorry again Ichimei-san.”

”It’s alright, I just want to make sure you are responsible that’s all. I remember when I was your age mooning over girls.”

”Mooing over girls?”

”No senpai, mooning. It’s derived from the word moonstruck, which was said to be coined by Milton in the 1670’s who wrote Paradise Lost. Also the Greek had a word for it too known as selenobletos which meant moonstruck maniac since the moon brought on lunacy it was thought. In fact anyone that did anything relating to the moon was said to be a bit mad. To be over the moon is to be crazy about someone. To moon over someone is to be obsessive over them in an unhealthy manner. Someone who is moonstruck is to be foolish or daydreamy. I bet you didn’t know that the words moonlighting, meaning to do something at night as opposed to what you do during the day as well as the word moonshine were considered to be criminal activities. To promise the moon is to offer someone something considered to be impossible on an insane level and if you think someone hung the moon, you are giving them credit with madness over something. The moon also is part of out month and…”

”Uh, Rei-chan?”

”Nagisa-senpai it is rude to interrupt when someone is talking.”

”I think it may be more rude to ignore the line that is forming at the register while you are talking Rei-chan.”

”Line that is…”

Rei turned around and let out an unmanly noise at the sight of all the customers. He began to bow and apologize. The man in the front of him held up his hands.

”Actually you’re story was quite interesting and educational. Ever think about becoming a teacher?”

”That’s what Rei-chan is going to school for!”

”Senpai!”

”Oh, where are you going, if I can ask?”

”Oh uh…I’m just going to the Community center.”

”Hey it’s nothing to be ashamed of. You are still trying to better your education and your life.”

”Rei-chan is amazing!”

Rei was fully embarrassed by both his senpai and the customer.

”Look, let me give you my card…”

The man pulled his wallet out and handed Rei a business card.

”…I help tutor kids that are having trouble getting into the better schools and I can always use more people like you on my team. It starts out voluntary, but if you do well, you can apply for a permanent position.”

The people behind the man were getting more upset so he pulled out two 10,000 yen.

”Here, their orders are on me now. I hope to hear from you soon Rei-san.”

He then put his order in with Nagisa and moved on. Rei was too stunned looking at the card to take the next customer so Nagisa took over and told them their order was paid for by the mysterious man.

”Well no longer mysterious I guess.”

Rei stopped looking at the card and really read it.

”Azuma Ryuji.”

”So are you gonna call him?”

Rei looked up and saw the line gone. He saw that Nagisa had taken care of everyone and there was almost 7,000 yen left.

”Azuma-sensei said to put the rest in the tip jar.”

”That’s a good tip then.”

”So are you gonna call him?”

”I may, I want to do some more checking up on him.”

”Rei-chan, you’re too paranoid!”

”It never hurts to be careful senpai.”

”Alright you two, if there are no customers…”

Neither boy waited for Ichimei-san to finish his sentence, Rei grabbed a rag and started to wipe down the counter and then moved out to do the tables. Nagisa went to collect the dishes and wash them.

*

*

*

“Okay, let’s see what we get.”

Rei sat at his lap top and pressed enter after putting Azuma-san’s name in Google. The page loaded and he was surprised at what he saw.

_Azuma Ryuji has worked for the Japan Student Services Organization for the last ten years. He is the recipient of the American Association of Teachers of Japanese award as well as Elgin Heinz Teacher award in 2007 and in 2013._

”Wow, sensei is pretty amazing!”

Rei was not easily impressed and this made him smile. He placed the card next to his phone to remind him to call. Yawning he closed down his lap top and stood up. He dressed for bed and brushed his teeth. Then he climbed in and slipped his glasses off. He turned the light off and lay his head down. Yawning once more, he drifted off to sleep.

*

*

*

_”Come on Rin-chan, the movie is about to start!”_

”Rei-chan, wait for me!”

_Rei waited near the bottom of the hill for the little boy. He had longer legs so he was much faster. Rin was just about down when his shoe came off and he started to tumble._

_”Rin-chan!”_

_Rei tried to move, but Rin bowled right into him. They both landed with a thud at the very bottom with Rei smacking his head against a tree and Rin sitting in Rei’s lap._

_”Rei-chan are you alright?”_

_”Yeah, but I’m gonna have a lump on my head for sure.”_

_Rin reached up and touched the back of Rei’s head gently._

_”I don’t feel anything sticky so that’s good.”_

_Rin pulled his hand back and smiled. Rei blushed a bit. He then realized the position that they were in and blushed even more._

_”R-Rin-chan, you are in my l-lap.”_

_”So? It’s comfy!”_

_To prove his point the wine hair colored boy snuggled in more wrapping his arms around the Bluenette’s neck and letting out a sigh of contentment._

_”Uh…Rin-chan…the movie?”_

_”Nah, let’s just stay here.”_

_Rei turned his head and found that his nose was buried in Rin’s hair and Rin had turned his face away from Rei’s and rested it on Rei’s shoulder. He breathed deep and the scent of coconuts from Rin’s shampoo wafted over his senses. He put his arms around Rin’s waist and heard another sigh as he tightened them clasping his fingers together._

_”Okay Rin-chan.”_

*

*

*

*knock knock knock*

”Ryugazaki-san?”

*knock knock knock*

”Ryugazaki-san are you there?”

”Do you think he’s in the shower?”

”I hope not cause it’s so late. I’ll try one more time.”

*knock knock knock*

”Let’s just go or we will be late.”

”Yeah, okay. I’ll try calling him later.”

*

*

*

”Ugh.”

Rei rolled out of bed his knees hitting the floor, and crawled to the bathroom. He barely held himself up leaning against the wall heavily to take his morning piss. Without even looking at the clock he crawled back into bed and passed out.

*

*

*

*She blinded me with science!*

Rei groped for his phone.

”Hello?”

”Ryugazaki-san?”

”Tachibana senpai?”

”Oh good, I got you. I was so worried about you!”

”Why senpai? What time is it?”

”It’s after eleven.”

”Eleven?”

”Yes, Haru and I had stopped by this morning, but you never answered the door.”

”This morning?”

”Yes and we…*Haru, what are you…*”

”I can bring you some mackerel soup if you are sick.”

”Sick?”

”Makoto said you were not feeling good.”

”*Haru! I said I hoped he…oh give me the phone back* Hello Ryugazaki-san?”

”Yes, I’m here.”

”Sorry about Haru, I did say this morning that I thought you might be sick since you are never late. Are you?”

”I…my head is a little muddled yes.”

”I will bring you some tea during break then.”

”*and mackerel soup.*”

”Yes Haru, and some soup, _but not mackerel_.”

Rei almost laughed as his senpai whispered to him, but then his head started spinning.

”That sounds good, I am going to sleep more now.”

”Okay, see you later.”

”Okay senpai. Bye.”

Rei put the phone back down and went back to sleep.


	3. A Chance Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Everyone this is our newest volunteer Ryugazaki Rei. Ryugazaki-san, this is Nitori Aiichirou, Mikoshiba Momotaru, and Yamazaki Sousuke.”
> 
> Rei bowed to the young men.
> 
> ”Pleasure to meet all of you. I will be in your care senpais.”
> 
> ”Oi is this guy gonna stay bent over forever? He’s blocking the door.”
> 
> Rei felt himself pushed as he tried to stand up. He saw the back of a man’s head as he walked in and sat on the teachers desk at the front of the room.
> 
> ”Ah and here is our fourth volunteer, Ryugazaki-san this is Matsuoka Rin.”
> 
> The new boy was wearing a hood and slipped it off. He ran his hand through his jet black hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Sorry it took so long for this update. It has been a busy month between birthdays, apple picking, work, my birthday, comic con, and anime con and I am exhausted! At least i have nothing going on till NANOWRIMO starts up so I can get some updates done.
> 
> Rei starts working as a volunteer at the Learning Center, but it comes with some interesting people and developments and someone he did not expect...not that he knew who they were.
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

”Thank you for calling The Learning Center, this is Kisumi speaking how may I direct your call?”

”Hi yes, good morning, I was…”

*Oi Shinigo-brat!*

”One moment please.”

Rei heard the angry voice in the background and it made him jump a little. He heard the phone being put down, but not on hold properly. There was some arguing and then the phone was picked up again.

”So sorry for having to put you on hold there, now where may I…”

”Actually you didn’t put me on hold.”

”I didn’t…oh dear, I am so sorry! Did you hear everything?”

”Ah, not as much as…”

”Azuma sensei is going to be so upset with me!”

”No no no, it is alright. Actually that is who I want to speak to.”

”Oh no!”

”No no, I was calling to speak to him anyway.”

”Ah, are you one of his colleagues? Sorry, I should not have asked that!”

”I am not actually, he gave me his card and…”

”Oh volunteer! Why don’t you just come down! I am sure Azuma sensei will be happy to see you and…”

”SHINIGO!”

”Ah, I have to go now, but please come by this afternoon. Thank you for calling ah…”

”Ryugazaki Rei.”

”Ryugazaki-san, look forward to meeting you later! Bye!”

Rei looked at the phone as the other side hung up.

”What am I about to get myself into?”

_”So they teach underprivileged children?”_

_”I don’t think that is it Tachibana senpai, I think it is more just kids that are just struggling in their studies.”_

_”Maybe it’s both.”_

_”Good point Haru. So are you going to go?”_

_”Well I am going to call first and then yes, I will probably check it out.”_

_”Let us know how it goes, perhaps we can help out too!”_

_”I can teach them how to make mackeral.”_

Rei chuckled as he remembered the lunch he had with his senpai’s. He can always count on both Haruka and Makoto to give him good advice. Maybe one day he will feel that he deserves to call them by their first names, but he still feels he has not earned it. Rei walks up the steps to the Learning Center. It is brightly lit and has murals on both sides of students learning from books. It makes him swell with pride that he could be affiliated with this kind of place. Rei takes a breath and opens the door to step inside.

”OI YOU BRATS GET BACK HERE!”

”Na na na nan a can’t catch us!”

”I’M GOING TO…”

Rei closes the door. He stands there for a moment trying to figure out what he just witnessed when the door opens again.

”Oh thank God you are here!”

”What?”

Rei is grabbed by the stranger that opened the door and dragged into a room full of screaming and crying kids.

”Excuse me, I don’t…”

”Here, here is the book, your place is over there!”

”But I don’t think you…”

”Hurry please!”

Rei didn’t know what to do. He preferred to have proper instructions for everything that he was involved in. He looked and saw the chair that the stranger pointed to. He made his way over and sat down. He looked at the book and saw that it was a fairy tale that was outdated in his opinion. He closed his eyes and touched the bridge of his nose just below his glasses and let out a sigh.

”Why are we still filling the next generation with such antiquated thoughts.”

”Wats antiqid mean?”

Rei opened his eyes and saw a little girl with a tear streaked face looking up at him.

”Antiquated means old fashion.”

”Oh.”

The girl kept looking at him so he showed her the book.

”Do you know what this is?”

”It’s Cinderella.”

”Yes, do you know her story?”

”Uh huh. She get saved by the prince from her icky step mommy!”

”Right, but does she do anything to help herself?”

”Help herself?”

”Yes. She stays in the house and does everything she is told and waits for someone else to save her. She relies on others, but doesn’t do anything to help herself.”

”Is that bad?”

”Of course it is! You are the strongest person and ally that you have in life! You need to take care of yourself and make sure you don’t end up in situations where someone else has to save you! Being self sufficient is important to survival!”

”Self sufficient?”

Rei saw that a little boy had joined the little girl.

”Yes, being able to do things on your own without asking for help.”

”I make my bed by myself! Is that self suff…suff…”

”Sufficant!”

”Sufficient and yes it is. It was alright for your parents to show you how to, but now you should do it on your own.”

”I help my mommy peel potatoes to make salad!”

”That’s good too. Then when you get older and cook, you can do it yourself and teach your children, if you choose to have any.”

”Don’t she have to though?”

Rei noticed that quite a few children had wandered over to him now. He was gaining quite a crowd. They also had stopped crying.

”Why does she have to?”

”Cause she’s a girl.”

”So? Lots of girls don’t have children. They choose to have careers instead and maybe children later.”

”But boys can’t have children so girls got to!”

Rei sought out the little blonde boy that stated the opinion.

”Isn’t there adoption?”

”Apation?”

”No, adoption. It’s where you choose to have a child live with you without giving birth to it.”

”I’m adopted!”

Rei smiled at the little red head girl that waved her hand at him.

”That is wonderful.”

”Yes and mommy said it’s cause I was chosen and that makes me special!”

”Hey! My mommy said I was special cause I was borned to her and daddy!”

”You are both right.”

The red head and the blonde boy looked at Rei.”

”How can we both be right sensei?”

Rei choked a bit and ignored the honorific.

”All children and special in someway to their parents. Those born and those adopted.”

”Wow sensei, you are really smart!”

”Yeah, tell us more stuff!”

”Okay, what would you like to know?”

”Are there any fairy tales that have self sufficient people in them?”

”It’s hard to find them in old ones. There are a few though. In the Six Swans, the sister saves her brothers. In Hansel and Gretel, Gretel saves her brother. In…”

”I want to hear the Six Swans story!”

”Yes yes, please sensei!”

Rei heard the now 18 count of kids cry out to him. He gave a warm smile and pushed up his glasses.

”Alright, everyone get comfortable then.”

The kids found pillows and dragged them over. They all sat in front of Rei expectantly.

”Alright, ONCE upon a time, a certain King was hunting in a great forest, and he chased a wild beast so eagerly that none of his attendants could follow him…”

*

*

*

”Good afternoon Kisumi.”

”Good afternoon Azuma sensei. How was you meeting?”

”They are still going over the budget, but it is looking good for next year.”

”That is good. Anything happen while I was gone?”

”Well Asahi was a little frazzled when I came back from lunch, but he said the story teller arrived and he put him in with the pre school kids.”

”Wait…Hedoki-san made it? But he said his car was in for repairs and couldn’t get here.”

”That’s strange. Hold on.”

Kisumi called Asahi’s extension.

”Yo.”

”Hey Asahi, you said the story teller arrived on time?”

”Yeah and hey I didn’t know the guy was so young.”

”Uh…Asahi, Hedoki-san is 42.”

”Oh…then I don’t know who the guys was.”

”Wait, did you just say you didn’t…”

Ryuji grabbed the phone from Kisumi.

”Shiina, what did this guy look like?”

”Oh hey Azuma sensei. Um, he had dark blue hair and red glasses and…”

Ryuji dropped the phone and ran to the pre school children’s room. He opened the door and saw a sight he had not seen in a long time. All the children were asleep and the young man he recognized from the coffee shop was reading a book quietly in the story book chair.

”Well I’ll be.”

Rei looked up and saw Ryuji. He put his book down and carefully stepping around the sleeping children made his way over to him.

”Good afternoon Azuma sensei.”

”Ryugazaki-san yes?”

”Yes, oh you remembered me.”

”What happened here?”

”Well I think it was a bit of mistaken identity and at first I was not sure what to do, but then I saw the book I was given and I didn’t not want to read it cause it was so filled with antiquated ideas and then a little girl heard me and asked me to explain what it meant so I did and then more and more children came over to ask questions and then I ended up telling them the story of The Six Swans, which is a much more empowering story and well…this is the result.”

”Wow, that is impressive.”

”Not really, I mean once they settled down they…”

”No, you do not understand, they never settle down. No one can do that even Hedoki-san the usual story teller.”

”Well I hope I did not to something wrong.”

”No no, you did everything quite right. Please, follow me to my office so we can make you official…that is if you want to be here.”

Rei never thought of himself as being able to handle children, but he did have a good time and they asked a lot of good questions and seemed to absorb the answers he gave them.

”Would I be doing this only?”

”Well I would love if you continued to read to them, but in the afternoon, you would be working with older school age children trying to get into good middle and high schools.”

”I like that idea.”

”Wonderful.”

Rei followed the older man to his office. He filled out paper work and received his ID as a worker there.

”Come and I will show you the class room and you can meet the other volunteers.”

Rei walked up the stairs to another hallway. Ryuji opened the door and saw three young men sitting around talking.

”Everyone this is our newest volunteer Ryugazaki Rei. Ryugazaki-san, this is Nitori Aiichirou, Mikoshiba Momotaru, and Yamazaki Sousuke.”

Rei bowed to the young men.

”Pleasure to meet all of you. I will be in your care senpais.”

Momo and Ai looked at each other and started to laugh. Mom’s laughter was cut off by a slap upside the head by Sousuke.

”Oi, he’s serious so shut up.”

”Oh! Wow, you mean I am someone’s senpai now?”

”We will never hear the end of it.”

Momo jumped out of his seat and walked over to where Rei was still bowed.

”Hey, so what school do you go to?”

”I uh…don’t go to the university.”

”Huh?”

”Ryugazaki-san goes to community college.”

”Oh…”

Rei was waiting for it. He had been picked on more than once for not going to a proper university.

”Cool! I go there too!”

Rei looked up and saw the red head beaming at him with pride.

”I’m studying to be a physical therapist!”

Momo pointed to the other two people.

”Sou-chan is going to be a marine biologist. He works at the aquarium and Aii-chan want to be a literalist!”

”Literalist?”

”Yeah someone that does stories and stuff.”

”Ah, you mean a literatus. A man of letters.”

”Sure that works too.”

”Oi is this guy gonna stay bent over forever? He’s blocking the door.”

Rei felt himself pushed as he tried to stand up. He saw the back of a man’s head as he walked in and sat on the teachers desk at the front of the room.

”Ah and here is our fourth volunteer, Ryugazaki-san this is Matsuoka Rin.”

The new boy was wearing a hood and slipped it off. He ran his hand through his jet black hair.

”So is four eyes joining us?”

”Rin-chan!”

”I said don’t call me that!”

Rei jumped a bit when the boy yelled. He had never encountered a negative disposition like that before.

”Well I will leave you four to get acquainted then. The students will be here in about two hours so relax till then.”

Ryuji left the room with Rei awkwardly standing there.

”So…Matsuoka senpai, what are you studying?”

”Hah?”

”I mean in school.”

”Oh, Rin-chan doesn’t go to school! He’s a deliquin…ow ow ow ow!”

Rei barely blinked when Rin leaped off the desk and put a head lock on Momo’s neck.

”Shut the fuck up Mikoshiba!”

”Oi, leave him alone!”

Rin gave a dirty look to Sousuke and then let go of Momo. Aii dropped down to see if he was okay as he sputtered and coughed.

”Tch, I’m out of here.”

Rin pushed past Rei knocking him into the door.

”Sorry about him. Rin-chan is a bit of a delicate case. At least that is what Azuma sensei tells us.”

”Right.”

After that Rei sat with the other boys and they talked till it was time for the students to arrive, but Rei could not get Rin out of his head. Something about him was so familiar and yet he was sure he had never seen him in his life.


	4. Falling Fast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rei jumped as Momo entered the bathroom.
> 
> ”What?! Oh nothing, just talking about the story I read the children today.”
> 
> ”Yeah you are really good with them.”
> 
> Momo went into the stall and kept talking to Rei. Rei splashed himself with water and quickly dried himself off. He coughed once as he ran out of the room.
> 
> ”…so I said to him…Rei-san?”
> 
> Momo saw no one there and just shrugged. He talked to himself a lot so he was used to it. Momo washed his hands and then went to grab a paper towel.
> 
> ”Is that…”
> 
> Momo reached down and picked up a Sakura blossom. He had not seen one since Spring time. He looked at it and saw it had a slight red spotting.
> 
> ”Huh.”
> 
> Momo tossed it in the garbage and finished drying his hands. He then left and headed up to the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Things get a little concerning in this chapter, but don't worry, Rei will find out he has an unlikely ally in his time of need. ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

_”Rei-chan the carnival is in town! Want to go this weekend?”_

_Rin bounced up and down in front of Rei’s desk._

_”I have a project to due for…”_

_”Reeeeei-chan, come on, you will get it done. Being away for a few hours isn’t going to be a and thing. Maybe it will even get your creative juices flowing!”_

_”Actually it is an essay on a scientist that…”_

_”Pleeeeeeese?”_

_Rin gave Rei those puppy dog eyes and Rei was done._

_”Alright, maybe I can start working on it on Thursday to make up for…”_

_Rin launched himself at Rei knocking them both over._

_”Yay! Rei-chan we are going to have so much fun!”_

_Rei wanted to be angry, but how could he, this was his best friend. He felt a little flutter in his chest at the sharp smile looking down at him with the crinkled eyes that spoke of happiness._

_”Yeah, it’s gonna be great.”_

Rei woke up with a cough. He reached for the cup of water he kept on his nightstand to take a sip, but the last cough he did caused something to dislodge from his mouth. He turned the light on and looked down in his lap. A lone flower petal was in the middle of his purple comforter. Rei picked it up and looked at it squinting without his glasses.

”Sakura.”

It was the middle of Autumn. Nowhere near Spring time so how did a Sakura petal exist? Rei was dumbfounded. He took a sip of the water and then placed the petal on the nightstand.

”Perhaps I am dreaming and it will be gone when I awaken. Yes, that is the logical explanation.”

Rei was agreeable with his summation as he turned off the light once more and settled in. He closed his eyes and sighed gripping the pillow…that had three more Sakura petals on it.

*

*

*

”Ryugazaki-san are you alright?”

Rei looked over at his friend Makoto. It was true that he had woke up with a sore throat this morning and to his surprise several more Sakura petals in his bed. Since then every time he coughed he found more. Scientifically he could not figure out what was wrong with him. He looked things up on line on reputable sites, but didn’t see anything about it at all. He was beginning to wonder if he was an anomaly.

”I just had a rough night. Please do not worry about me Tachibana senpai, I am sure I will be…”

A coughing fit hit Rei at that moment and several of the petals flew out of his mouth into his hand. Makoto’s eyes went wide.

”Uh…did you accidently swallow a flower?”

”Oh, uh yes, silly right? One of the guys dared me to eat one and I guess it didn’t go down so well.”

”Ah, we all do silly things like that in our youth.”

The answer seemed to appease Makoto and nothing more was said. Rei was much more careful after that.

*

*

*

_”Rin-chan what’s wrong?”_

_”I…I’m moving.”_

_”M-Moving? When?”_

_”The end of the month.”_

_”But but but…”_

_”Yeah, I know.”_

_”Where are you going?”_

_”Australia.”_

_”Why there?”_

_”My dad’s company is transferring him and…”_

_”I see. Well…we still have two weeks right? Let’s make the best of them we can!”_

_”Yeah!”_

_The two boys hugged each other tightly and without saying anything Rei allowed his best friend to cry on his shoulder._

_***Time Stamp: Two Weeks Later***_

”Good afternoon Rei-san.”

”Good afternoon Kisumi senpai.”

”I told you that you can drop the…”

”Rei! Oh thank God you’re here, the kids have been asking for you all day!”

Rei was pulled by Asahi away from the front desk to the pre school room. They were greeted by a chorus of kids shouting out Rei’s name and calling him sensei. Rei felt a bit of pride that in a short time the children had become so attached to him. He went and sat down at the story book corner and began to tell them another story.

*

*

*

”I trust that Ryugazaki arrived on time.”

”Good afternoon Azuma sensei, yes and he was pulled right to the children.”

”I am sure that Asahi was happy to see him too.”

Kisumi chuckled a little and then gave Ryuji all his messages and mail while he was out. Ryuji was looking at his mail when he saw something on the floor.

”What is that?”

”What’s what?”

Ryuji bent over and picked up the item.

”It’s a Sakura petal.”

”What?”

Kisumi stood up and looked at the item in the sensei’s hand.

”How did that…”

”Yo.”

The door opened and a gust of wind blew as Rin entered the building. The petal was blown out of Ryuji’s hand and it disappeared.

”Afternoon Rin.”

”What were you guys staring at?”

Ryuji was about to answer, but the door to the pre school room opened and a slightly flushed Rei appeared.

”Ryugazaki-san are you alright?”

”Yes yes, I just need some water. I wore out my throat a bit answering questions for the children today.”

Rei coughed into his hand instead of his elbow, which was unusual for him. Rin noticed he kept his hand cupped as he headed for the bathroom.

”Huh.”

”Did you need something Rin?”

”Nope.”

Rin headed up the stairs to the classroom giving a last minute glance at the bathroom door.

* * *

Rei spit the flower petals into the sink as he gagged on them. It was getting worse and harder to hide. There were more petals than before and it was starting to scratch his throat making it difficult to speak at times. Rei looked at himself in the mirror. He was gaunt and pale. He was not getting enough sleep either.

”Those dreams.”

”What dreams?”

Rei jumped as Momo entered the bathroom.

”What?! Oh nothing, just talking about the story I read the children today.”

”Yeah you are really good with them.”

Momo went into the stall and kept talking to Rei. Rei splashed himself with water and quickly dried himself off. He coughed once as he ran out of the room.

”…so I said to him…Rei-san?”

Momo saw no one there and just shrugged. He talked to himself a lot so he was used to it. Momo washed his hands and then went to grab a paper towel.

”Is that…”

Momo reached down and picked up a Sakura blossom. He had not seen one since Spring time. He looked at it and saw it had a slight red spotting.

”Huh.”

Momo tossed it in the garbage and finished drying his hands. He then left and headed up to the room.

*

*

*

”Wow, I never thought I would get that!”

”See, interest is not that hard is it?”

”No, not at all. Thank you senpai!”

Rei blushed a bit. He was happy that he was able to help these middle school with their math. It was a true reward to see their faces light up with knowledge.

”Alright, your parents are here.”

The students packed up their books and said their goodbyes. Once the door closed the tension in the room changed.

”Man I hate when it gets close to test time.”

”Yes, but this is when they need us most.”

Rei, Momo, Sousuke, and Ai were talking about how the kids were doing when the door banged open. Three older boys came in and grabbed the last of the coats and ran out the door.

”Oi, slow down before you bust your heads open!”

”Yes sensei!”

They chorused as they slowed down just a bit before they went down the stairs.

”How were your kids today Rin-chan?”

”They were fine.”

Rin hopped on the teachers desk leaning on hands. Rei studied him a bit. He still had not figured out what it was about Rin that bothered him.

”Yo four eyes, take a picture it lasts longer.”

”Sorry, I was just spacing out. 

Rin looked at the young man strangly, but dismissed him with a tch and whatever. Rei felt bad for lying, but he was dealing with so much right now.

”Alright boys, you did good today. No school next week due to exams so you do not have to come here. Ah well Ryugazaki-san, I hope you will still come for the pre schoolers.”

”Yes of course I will be here.”

”Wonderful. Well you boys have a good day and I will see you next week.”

Ryuji left the room and Momo and Ai high fived.

”Yes! Free week with no kids!”

”What are you going to do Sousuke?”

”Probably get extra hours at the coffee shop.”

”Nice! I’m gonna hand out with my girlfriend.”

”You have a girlfriend Ai?”

Momo was in shock. Ai blushed a little.

”Yeah, she’s still in high school cause she got sick her senior year, but she is doing amazing now.”

”Oh so she is 19 then?”

Ai smiled proudly at Rei.

”Yeah and when she graduates, she is coming to my university.”

”I am very happy for you senpai.”

The boys packed up their stuff and said their goodbyes. Rei walked back to his house. He was relived that he had a little free time back for his own studying. A light breeze was blowing as he was nearing the park. He breathed in the air filled with falling leaves and the faint smell of artificial pumpkin spice coming from a nearby coffee shop. He took in the air a little to quickly though and started to cough. This time it really hurt as he covered his mouth as he started to gag. Rei ran toward a nearby garbage can and spit out the contents of his mouth. He was shocked to see several full Sakura blossoms.

”Hanahaki.”

Rei turned around and saw Haruka.

”Nanase-senpai?”

”You have Hanahaki?”

”I have what?”

Haruka walked up to the garbage can and with no thought put his hand in and picked up one of the flowers.

”You have been coughing up these for awhile now right?”

”I…”

Another fit hit him and Rei coughed up several blossoms into Haruka’s hand.

”Oh God, I am so sorry senpai!”

”It is alright.”

Haruka dropped the flowers into the garbage and took out a bottle of water. He poured it over his hand and then wiped it off with a cloth in his pocket from lunch. Rei was still red from his embarrassment.

”Who are you thinking of?”

”I’m sorry?”

”The flowers are attached to someone that we love, but never told.”

”How…how do you know this?”

”Makoto.”

”Tachibana senpai?”

”Yes.”

Rei wanted to ask how and which one had this strange ailment, but another fit seized him and this one was bad. He hit the ground on his knees as he covered the area in front of his with Sakura blossoms. He heard Haruka saying something, but then he was only seeing black as he passed out onto the sidewalk.


	5. Hitting Rock Bottom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”What about the friend that you had here? Did you ever see him again?”
> 
> ”No I…I can’t even remember what he looks like, but I do remember one thing about him.”
> 
> ”What’s that?”
> 
> ”Sakura Blossoms.”
> 
> Rei froze when he heard this.
> 
> ”What does that have to do with him?”
> 
> ”We met in the spring and there was…”
> 
> ”…a lake where the cherry blossoms landed and they…”
> 
> ”…covered the lake. We would lie under the trees and make…”
> 
> …”Sakura blossom crowns on each other.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> One more week till NaNoWriMo is over! Ugh, it has been gruleling as always, but at least I did good this year! Also four updates in one week! That's a record for me I think! I have to thank _***mumtaz***_ for this cause she has been writing with me a few times a week and keeping my imagination active! ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys, this one is almost over.

”Rei? Rei-san?”

Rei slowly opened his eyes and allowed the light to filter into them. He was in a house, a room of some sort, most likely a bedroom as he felt he was on a bed, but he didn’t know where.

”I cannot see.”

”Oh of course, hold on.”

His glasses were gently placed on his face and he could finally focus. He saw Makoto leaning over him in concern and Haruka in the background. Rei pushed up to a sitting position and Makoto stood and fixed the pillows behind him for support.

”Senpais? What happened? Where am I?”

”Haru brought you to our apartment. He said that you had passed out on him.”

”Oh. I am so sorry Nanase senpai for putting you through that.”

”Makoto.”

”Right. Rei…Haru says you have…Hanahaki.”

”I…”

”You’ve been coughing up flowers for a few weeks now right?”

”Yes, but how did he…or even you know about it?”

”Haru had someone close to him that had it.”

”Senpai?”

”Ikuya.”

”He was a friend that we went to middle school with. He was in love with Haru, but never told him. He started to cough up these flowers that grew down by the water where we used to play.”

”What happened to him?”

”He had to tell Haru that he loved him or he would die.”

”Did he tell you Haruka- senpai?”

”No.”

”So he died!”

Makoto shook his head.

”No, he went with the other option.”

”Which is?”

”He elected to have surgery.”

”Oh so that is good then.”

”he doesn’t know who I am anymore.”

Rei looked wide eyed at Haruka.

”What does that mean?”

Makoto sat down on the edge of the bed.

”If the person has the surgery, they will forget that the person they loved ever existed.”

”How is that possible?”

Haru walked over to the dresser and opened one of the drawers. He pulled out a box and then handed it to Makoto. Makoto opened it and Reu noticed it was full of cards and letters. He pulled a card out and handed it to Rei. Rei adjusted his glasses and read.

”Dear Mako-chan,

It was so nice to see you this Christmas. I am glad that you and your boyfriend are doing well. Please tell him that he and you are invited to visit Tooru and I anytime. Looking forward to your next letter.

”Love Ikuya.

P.S.

I found this old picture of us when we were in grade school. I hope you enjoy it.”

Rei looked at the picture. It was Makoto and Ikuya standing under a tree at their old middle school.

”What’s strange about that?”

Makoto handed him another picture. Rei looked at it and gasped in surprise. It was the same picture, but Haruka was on the other side of Ikuya.

”This isn’t photoshopped is it?”

”No, all of Ikuya’s pictures and memories of Haru, even material things he had received were gone. He knows Haru and Nanase-san my boyfriend. That’s it.”

”Wow…but…I can’t even remember who the person is that I am in love with.”

”What do you mean Rei?”

”I mean…I don’t know who the Sakura blossoms are supposed to represent for me.”

”So you can have surgery then.”

Rei looked up at Haru. It made sense what he was saying in his head, but his heart…his heart said something else.

”I don’t think so. I don’t know why, but I don’t want to forget them or rather I want to remember them so that I don’t have to forget them. Does that make se…”

A coughing fit hit Rei and several blossoms were expelled from his mouth. Some were tinged with red spots and Makoto knew it was blood.

”Haru, get some water!”

Haruka ran to the bathroom and returned with a glass. He handed it to Makoto who gently helped Rei drink it as the coughing subsided.

”Rei, you are getting worse. You need to figure out something before you are not given a choice.”

”Rei.”

Rei jumped a bit to hear Haruka use his first name. He wondered why it didn’t bother him when Makoto said it.

”What do you remember about Sakura Blossoms.”

Rei thought for a moment.

”I think I had a friend that liked them. I keep having these dreams…”

”Tell us about them please.”

Rei looked at Makoto and realized how lucky he was to have both of these man as his senpais.

”Well, when I was younger there was this boy with red hair, but it wasn’t red, it was more like…wine. Yes a deep red like wine. His eyes were the same deep color and his teeth were sharp. We were inseparable for the longest time and then…he moved.”

”Did you ever see him again?”

”No, I don’t even know where he lives now.”

”Sharp teeth.”

Rei looked up at Haruka.

”Yes senpai?”

”I have seen someone with sharp teeth. Like a shark.”

”Where?”

”A boy down at the center. He works with some of the worst kids.”

”Does he have red hair Haru?”

”No, it’s black.”

Rei thought for a moment.

”I know of someone like that. He volunteer with me and other students to help younger students with their homework.”

”I guess it must be the same guy. Haru, do you know his name?”

”No, just that he is mean, but it works with the kids.”

“Hmmm, why don’t you take Ryugazaki-san down there and…”

”Senpai, you can call me Rei.”

Makoto smiled at Rei and stood up.

”Fine, but then you have to call me Makoto and him Haru.”

”Makoto senpai and Haruka senpai.”

”I’ll take that.”

All three of them laughed as they helped Rei out of the bed and got ready to leave.

*

*

*

”Nanase-san what a nice surprise.”

”Sasabe-san, is the boy here that works with the kids here?”

”Matsuoka-san, yeah he’s here, want me to get him?”

”No, I will find him.”

With out any further words or introductions Haruka led Makoto and Rei into the place. It was basically one big room that was sectioned off for different things. One area people were learning how to sew. Another area, they were learning how to paint. In the furthest corner they could see a bunch of kids that looked like they were on the set of West Side Story. In the middle of them stood the boy they were looking for.

”I see him.”

The three of them made their way over. As they got closer they heard yelling.

”Are you fucking stupid or something? Do you know how much trouble you can get in for doing that?”

”So, I’m under 18, I can’t get in trouble like…”

Suddenly Rin picked up the boy by the front of the shirt and shook him.

”You really must be stupid to say something like that. If you keep fucking up over and over, they will look at you as an adult and then you will go to jail!”

He dropped the kid who scrambled away.

”Look, I was where you are okay. I was a good kid when I was younger. I had a best friend and we were together all the time, but then I moved and I got in with a bad crowed and we started fucking shit up cause we knew we were too young to get in real trouble, but one day we got in too deep and we hurt someone by accident, but when we were arrested, they looked at us like we were adults. No one under the age of 18 needs to be in a jail with adults. It was scary as fuck and I was afraid to sleep because of the stories I heard.”

”So what happened then?”

”There was a guy in there that took pity on me. He used to visit his brother and could see me going down that road. His brother was in for murder.”

All the boys swallowed and turned pale.

”He helped me a lot. He got me out and made sure I got my high school diploma. He helped me get a job and when I moved back here he gave me a recommendation to his friend at the community college. I was able to clean up my act because of him.”

”Where is he now?”

”Still in Australia. He is married with a wife and they are expecting their first kid. I get to be the God Father.”

The kids all made sounds of happiness at his good fortune.

”What about the friend that you had here? Did you ever see him again?”

”No I…I can’t even remember what he looks like, but I do remember one thing about him.”

”What’s that?”

”Sakura Blossoms.”

Rei froze when he heard this.

”What does that have to do with him?”

”We met in the spring and there was…”

”…a lake where the cherry blossoms landed and they…”

”…covered the lake. We would lie under the trees and make…”

…”Sakura blossom crowns on each other.”

Haru and Makoto stood in awe as Rei said the exact same sentence as Rin did. Rin turned around and saw the three standing there.

”Four-eyes?”

”Rin.”

Rei started to shake and then fell to the ground. He eyes rolled into the back of his head and he started to cough up a large amount of Sakura blossoms. There were so many they started to cover his body. Makoto pulled out his phone to call an ambulance. Haruka got down on his knees and raised Rei’s head so that he wouldn’t choke on the flowers.

”What the fuck is going on? How did this guy know what I was going to say?”

”He’s your friend.”

”I barely know him!”

”He knows you from when you were young.”

”He knows me…”

Rin got down on the ground near the shaking boy. The other kids gathered around them. Rin looked at the boy.

”Rei…Rei-chan. I…remember him I think. It’s been so long since I saw him though.”

”He said your hair was red.”

”It is, but I…I dye it.”

”Why?”

”I don’t remember.”

Rin picked up one of the blossoms.

”What’s wrong with him?”

”He has Hanahaki.”

”What is that?”

”He coughs up flowers that remind him of the one he loves.”

”The one he loves?”

”Yes, but he has to tell them he loves them.”

”What happens if he doesn’t?”

”He dies.”

Rin covered his mouth with the hand still holding the blossom.

”The ambulance is here.”

The EMTs came in and loaded Rei onto a gurney. Then they covered his mouth with an oxygen mask and started an IV. They wheeled him out and into the ambulance.

”You coming?”

Haruka looked at Rin.

”I have a car.”

”Let’s go then.”

”I’ll ride in the ambulance.”

Haruka nodded at Makoto as he ran after the EMTs. Haruka followed Rin to his car. They got in and sped off behind the ambulance to the hospital.


	6. Coming Into The Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _”It’s okay Rin-chan, Okasa says that men that cry are sensitive and in tune with their feelings. She said they make the best husbands cause they really care.”_  
>  _”But what if my wife makes fun of me for crying Rei-chan?”_  
>  _Rei sat and thought for a moment and then whatever idea he got made him smile._  
>  _”Well then we just have to marry each other and then we can both cry whenever we want!”_  
>  _”But we are both guys!”_  
>  _”So? All that matters in love right? I mean you love me right?”_  
>  _”I…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So my first RinRei comes to an end! It was interesting writing the dynamic and it gave me courage to do the pairing even more justice in Four Aces as well as future fics I am working on. Thank you to the following people for giving me kudos and courage. ^-^
> 
> mumtaz, Neko_Positive, HR1995, DokiGod, knaps01, preusterreich, and thePetetoherPatrick and the 3 lovely guests that enjoyed this fic.
> 
> Pleas enjoy the last chapter and then it is on to the next adventure! ^-^

Rin sat in the chair next to the bed of his newly found childhood friend. He held the pale boy’s hand as he listened to the heart monitor and watched the IV drip.

”Rei-chan.”

Rin hadn’t uttered that name in years. He had blocked out that amazing time in his life when he went down the wrong road. He didn’t want to think about what kind of person he might have become if he stayed with the bluenette. Rin picked up a speckled Sakura blossom off the sheet and held it up to the light. He then placed it with the other ones carefully circled around Rei’s head.

”Look Rei-chan, I made you a crown. I hope you will make me one too when you wake up.”

It had been so long since Rin felt like this. Sure when he was in the gang he slept with whoever he wanted to, but he never developed feelings of any kind for anyone. In fact he didn’t even know any of their names half the time. Just a fuck and run.

”I wouldn’t do that to you though Rei-chan. I would take care of you and hold you.”

Rin had been crying long enough that he used up a box of the hospital tissues. That was another thing. Rei never made fun of him when he cried.

_”It’s okay Rin-chan, Okasa says that men that cry are sensitive and in tune with their feelings. She said they make the best husbands cause they really care.”_

_”But what if my wife makes fun of me for crying Rei-chan?”_

_Rei sat and thought for a moment and then whatever idea he got made him smile._

_”Well then we just have to marry each other and then we can both cry whenever we want!”_

_”But we are both guys!”_

_”So? All that matters in love right? I mean you love me right?”_

_”I…”_

_”Rin! Rin, come on we are having dinner with company tonight. You need to come home and get ready. I’ll give Rei-kun a ride home.”_

Rin came out of the memory and looked at Rei’s face.

”I never said it that day and we never talked about it again. I didn’t know it weighed so heavily on our mind…well maybe you didn’t either at that age.”

Rin leaned up and kissed Rei’s forehead just below the crown of Sakura blossoms.

”I love you Rei-chan and I would be happy to marry you.”

”He would like to hear you say that.”

Rin turned and saw Haruka in the doorway with two cups of coffee. He put them on the table and beckoned the younger man over. Rin reluctantly let go of the unconscious man’s hand and walked over taking the chair on the other side opposite of his senpai.

”Thank you.”

”You’re welcome.”

They sat and drank in silence for a bit.

”Do you think he is going to be like your friend?”

”No, I don’t think he will get the surgery.”

”Is it too late now though. I mean what if he never wakes up again.”

”Do you think that will happen.”

Rin looked at the monotone man before him.

”I don’t want it to, but in my life I have had a habit of being too late for things. What if this is the same pattern.”

Haruka was silent for a moment and then put his cup down.

”I think…”

”Haru!”

Haruka was interrupted by a frantic Makoto appearing in the doorway.

”You forgot you coat again! You know it is going to get cold later when you leave.”

Makoto came in and placed the jacket on Haruka’s shoulders.

”Sorry Makoto.”

”It’s okay. I just worry about you.”

Haruka handed Makoto his cup and Makoto smiled and took a sip. Rin watched them and felt an ache in his heart that he had never felt before. Was this love? Rin felt stupid for even thinking that like some sappy romance bullshit.

”Matsuoka-san, I need to borrow Haru for moment.”

”Sure, I’m fine.”

Rin needed to hold it in. No matter what Rei said he still didn’t like to cry around people. He watched the men leave and he swore they were dropping hearts as they walked out. Rin returned to Rei’s side.

”Rei-chan, please wake up. I want you to hear my words and I want to hear yours. For a long time I was never ready to accept those feelings, but now I am. I loved you back then and I still do today.”

Rin grasped Rei’s hand as he laid his head on the bed next to Rei. He pressed it to his face and he cried for his lost unknown love.

*

*

*

”Uhhh…”

Rei woke up in a pitch black room. As his eyes adjusted he realized that it was not black, but there were strange lights in it. Rei went to move his hand to find his glasses, but he found it immobile. Not knowing what it was that was holding his hand down he groped with his other hand and found soft hair beneath it. He ran his hands through it and heard almost a purr like response. Rei gave a quiet chuckle and then reached around the head of hair to find his glasses on a suspected nightstand. He slipped them on and the world came into focus. He was in a hospital bed. The strange lights were from a monitor watching his vitals. He looked over and saw that his hand was being held by Rin and it was pressed against his face. Rei gently rubbed his thumb against the young man’s cheek feeling the stubble that must have grew over the course of the day. He let a smile slip to his lips.

”I found you huh?”

He shook his head lightly and a Sakura petal fell. He reached up and found a row of them. That made Rei smile even more. Rin had made a crown for him like they used to. He picked the petals up and circled them around the ebony locks that showed Rin’s natural wine colored hair pushing through at the top.

”I don’t know how you feel about me, but I love and always have. I am sorry that I never got a chance to tell you back then. Please don’t leave again Rin-chan.”

Rei leaned down and kissed the center of the crown and then laid back again and slept better than he had in a long time.

*

*

”Should we wake them?”

”Nah, let them stay like that.”

The nurses walked away after taking one more picture to show the couple when they woke up. Their patients vitals were all back to normal and no more Sakura petals had appeared. It seemed the patient was going to be fine now that he found and confessed his love to the other boy. As the nurses returned to their duties the two men curled up together on the hospital bed holding each other tightly and ghosting their faces with faint smile and surrounded by Sakura blossoms.

**Author's Note:**

> For updates, sneak previews, cover art, and questions you can follow me on Twitter @momijineyuki ^-^
> 
> Credit for the original art I used in my cover art, I just put pics together, add borders, and text, goes to [Yokoyokonashi](https://www.deviantart.com/yokoyokonashi/art/Little-Rin-Matsuoka-Free-485758128) for Child!Rin and [Cliffocondabitch](https://www.deviantart.com/cliffocondabitch/art/Rei-Ryugazaki-Child-634818179) for Child!Rei. ^-^


End file.
